Let's dance
by Belmene
Summary: Une réception est organisée sur Atlantis pour fêter son retour sur Terre. La soirée s'annonce excellente... Fic en 2 chap.
1. Chapter 1

**-Let's dance…-**

Ni Stargate Atlantis, ni aucun des personnages ne m'appartient et je ne touche pas d'argent pour écrire.

Rated : T.

Spoilers : L'action se déroule après le dernier épisode de la série.

Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas écrit et j'ai probablement un peu perdu la main. Cette petite histoire est sans prétention mais je suis toujours fidèle à mon couple préféré j'ai nommé ROMELIA ! Voilà ! Alors bonne lecture ! Et surtout comme d'hab', vous aimez, vous détestez, OK, mais LAISSEZ-MOI DES REVIEWS ! (Je dédie cette fic à Codzwallop et Shola05).

_**Memo n° 456/ Lundi 14 mai 2011/ 10 H 00 :**_

_« Afin de célébrer notre retour sur Terre ainsi que l'issue heureuse des évènements récents qui nous ont, une fois de plus, amenés à lutter pour la sécurité de notre planète, tout le personnel civil et militaire est convié à la soirée organisée en notre honneur jeudi soir à partir de 20H dans la tour centrale. Les hauts dignitaires du programme Stargate et du C.I.S seront bien sûr présents, de même que Monsieur le secrétaire d'Etat, Mr David Wilcox, qui représentera le président des Etats Unis. Tenues de soirée exigées pour les civils, uniformes de parade pour les militaires. Un service « dressing » sera mis à votre disposition dès cet après-midi au niveau 4, secteur 8, auprès de Mr Springfield, afin de vous procurer costumes, robes de soirées et accessoires appropriés. »_

Richard Woolsey avala une gorgée de café. Un petit sourire parait son visage depuis la vidéoconférence qu'il avait eu très tôt dans la matinée avec le président des Etats-Unis en personne.

Atlantis trônait au large de San Francisco depuis une semaine à présent. L'attaque du super-vaisseau ruche contre la Terre avait été déjouée grâce à la cité et ses défenses exceptionnelles. Le chef d'Etat avait assuré sa reconnaissance éternelle à celles et ceux qui avaient contribué à sauver la planète – encore- et avait félicité le dirigeant chaleureusement pour sa parfaite gestion de la situation. Il avait également fait part de son désir de saluer le courage des occupants de la cité le temps d'une soirée organisée par la Maison Blanche.

Pourtant, aucun mot sur ce que ses supérieurs avaient prévu concernant leur avenir. Allaient-ils rester sur Terre ? Repartir dans Pégase ? Encore fallait-il trouver à nouveau de quoi alimenter les moteurs d'Atlantis…

Woolsey chassa rapidement toutes ces pensées négatives. Pour l'instant, il fallait savourer leur présence ici et cette victoire sur les Wraiths. Il fallait profiter de cette semaine enfin calme et de la petite soirée qui les attendait. Ce genre d'évènement était plutôt exceptionnel sur Atlantis !

Richard avait toutefois une petite appréhension concernant le bon déroulement de l'évènement. Des allées et venues entre le SGC et la cité allaient être organisées pour convoyer tout ce qui serait nécessaire à la mise en place d'une réception pour cinq cents personnes. Le personnel pour le service appartenait au SGC. On lui avait assuré que tous les intervenants impliqués étaient accrédités, qu'il n'avait à s'occuper de rien… Et c'est bien cela qui le gênait. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'avoir de mauvaises surprises.

Soudain, la voix de Chuck résonna depuis le poste de contrôle.

« Une communication pour vous Mr Woolsey, c'est le Général O'Neill. »

« Merci Chet… Chuck ! » rectifia instantanément le bureaucrate. Il y avait du progrès ! Il avait presque failli y arriver du premier coup cette fois.

Le visage de Jack apparut sur l'écran de son bureau :

« Bonjour Mr Woolsey. On vous a informé de la nouvelle ? »

« Bonjour Général. La soirée, oui… »

« Bien. Nous allons donc venir vous faire une petite visite sur Atlantis. Je viendrai avec le Général Landry, Caldwell et SG1 au complet. »

« Le colonel Carter ne sera pas là ? »

« Carter est partie pour la base Icarus. Et bien sûr nous retrouverons toute une flopée de types du C.I.S prêt à inspecter votre chère cité sous tous les angles. Ne vous attendez pas à une soirée détendue Woolsey. Vous savez comme moi que les opposants farouches au projet Stargate ne vont pas se priver de venir distiller leur venin. Surtout devant le secrétaire d'Etat.»

« C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre. »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas. Nous serons là en renfort. En attendant, je vous mets en communication avec le responsable de l'organisation des festivités qui poireaute devant mon bureau. Il s'appelle Collins je crois. Bon courage avec lui !»

« Très bien. » soupira le dirigeant, l'air un peu circonspect.

Quelques secondes plus tard, un petit chauve à lunettes d'écaille paré d'un costume bleu canard et d'un foulard turquoise apparut à l'écran muni d'un bloc-notes et d'un crayon à paillettes qui se terminait par une gomme en forme d'étoile.

« Ah, Mr Woolsey je présume! Bonjour, je suis en charge d'organiser la réception de jeudi et j'ai besoin de petites précisions sur l'agencement des lieux car forcément, je ne peux pas me rendre sur place… Secret défense, m'a-t-on dit ! Oh là là, ces militaires ! Bon bref, donc, je suis totalement aveugle… Comment puis-je organiser une décoration digne de ce nom sans savoir où doit se dérouler la soirée ! Non mais vous vous rendez compte … J'ai besoin de m'imprégner du lieu, de son aura, de ses…»

Le bonhomme pérora pendant cinq bonnes minutes devant un Woolsey qui commençait à se demander s'il n'allait pas bientôt être soudainement et étrangement atteint d'une mauvaise grippe qui le condamnerait à rester au lit et à malheureusement rater la soirée en question.

« On m'a parlé d'un hall… et je n'ai même pas une photo ! On me demande de faire un projet sans même voir le résultat sur place ! » continuait Collins. « Est-ce plutôt un hall ou une salle de bal ? Oh, mais suis-je bête, je suppose qu'il n'y a pas de salles de bal dans les bases militaires ! »

« On peut appeler ça un hall effectivement … C'est une grande salle circulaire avec un très haut plafond, une passerelle, des escaliers et …si nous laissons les accès ouverts, nous pouvons considérer que la place ne manquera pas. Les pièces voisines au « hall » donnent sur des balcons…» soupira Woolsey.

Le C.I.S voulait en mettre plein la vue à ses représentants qui pour la majorité n'avait jamais vu de Portes des Etoiles. La réception devait donc se dérouler dans la salle de la porte.

« Fabuleux ! J'ai pleins d'idées de déco qui me viennent en tête ! Des petits buffets un peu partout, trois ou quatre bars aussi à des points stratégiques, des fauteuils et des canapés en velours pour des petits groupes de conversation, de la musique bien sûr, une zone danse, des guirlandes roses et pourpre avec des ballons dorés et…Oh ! Des chandeliers ! Vous êtes aux normes concernant les systèmes à incendie ?» s'extasia l'organisateur dont la voix commençait à monter dans les aigus.

Woolsey fit une description détaillée de l'espace à occuper puis, alors que Collins était en train de vanter les mérites d'une fontaine à cocktail en cristal qui ferait sensation au milieu de la plateforme d'embarquement, il coupa mentalement le son et rouvrit la fenêtre du mémo qu'il avait laissé en suspens.

_« Buffet, musique et danse seront au programme. J'espère que vous aimez le rose et les fontaines en cristal…Bonne journée à tous. »_

OoooooooO

_**J-3: Salle d'entrainement :**_

John Sheppard avait les yeux fixés sur le plafond. La ribambelle de petites lumières clignotantes qui sautillaient dans son champ de vision ne semblait pas vouloir déguerpir.

« Allez, debout Sheppard ! Je vous ai à peine touché ! »

La voix de Ronon semblait à des kilomètres de là.

« Debout et cette fois je fais comme l'autre jour…Uniquement avec mon bras gauche ! »

Le militaire pivota sur le côté pour se retrouver sur le ventre. Il se releva péniblement en jetant un regard noir vers le Satédien qui affichait un petit sourire moqueur.

« On va voir si vous ferez autant le malin avec Teyla tout à l'heure » répliqua John en se massant l'épaule.

Ronon fit tournoyer son bâton d'une seule main tandis que Sheppard se dirigeait laborieusement vers sa bouteille d'eau posée au sol.

« Vous avez lu le mémo ? » demanda-t-il en avalant une gorgée.

« Mmmm… J'ai pas compris la dernière phrase sur le rose et le cristal…»

« Moi non plus… Mais je vois le genre de soirée mondaine, que je hais au plus haut point, se profiler à l'horizon. »

« Y'aura à manger ? »

« Euh… oui.»

« Alors c'est bon pour moi. » répliqua le Satédien en souriant.

Sheppard vérifia encore une fois que son bras était encore attaché au reste de son corps.

« Vous avez prévu d'y aller avec quelqu'un? » demanda le militaire.

Ronon le fixa avec étonnement. « Ben, avec vous.».

Sheppard tiqua.

« Nous formons un assez joli couple c'est vrai… et en d'autres circonstances, j'aurais adoré vous servir de cavalier mais…»

Ronon le dévisagea avec dépit.

« Ok, mon humour ravageur n'a pas d'effet sur vous, j'avais oublié. Quoi qu'il en soit, je crains que pour cette fois, on ne va pas pouvoir y aller entre « potes ».

Sheppard constata que Ronon n'avait pas encore compris.

« On m'a invité pour la soirée. » précisa-t-il.

« Oh… Une femme. » lança finalement le Satédien. « Qui ça ? »

« Eh bien… pour tout vous dire, je n'ai pas encore décidé. J'ai eu plusieurs invitations en fait….»

Sheppard se passa fièrement la main dans les cheveux, ce qui eut pour effet de décoiffer un peu plus sa tignasse rebelle, et prit son air de faux modeste.

Le Satédien ramassa le baton que Sheppard avait laissé au sol et le rangea avec le sien sur le mur en face de lui.

« Et vous ? Des propositions ?» tenta le militaire.

« Non. » répliqua Ronon.

Les deux hommes quittèrent le dojo.

« Je suppose que McKay va y aller avec Jennifer et Teyla avec Kanaan. On se retrouvera tous là-bas de toutes façons. Je crois qu'on va devoir se serrer les coudes si ces requins du C.I.S sont dans les parages. J'ai l'impression que cette soirée est un bon prétexte pour venir fourrer leurs nez dans nos affaires.»

Ronon marchait les yeux rivés droit devant lui. Sheppard remarqua son air contrarié.

« Et vous savez, pour le fait d'y aller avec quelqu'un, c'est pas obligé… Et sinon vous pouvez toujours demander à Banks.» lança Sheppard l'air de rien.

Ronon ne répondit pas et ils entrèrent tous les deux dans le transporteur.

OoooooooooooooO

**J-2 :**

Le mess était en effervescence. Un flot de techniciens sortaient justement de la salle. L'excitation dans les couloirs et dans la cafétéria était palpable. Toutes les conversations tournaient autour de l'évènement de la semaine : la réception de jeudi. Tout le monde riait et faisait des plans pour la soirée.

Soudain, Radek Zelenka passa devant eux, la mine réjoui et le point serré en signe de victoire.

« Bonjour Radek » lança Sheppard « Vous avez l'air content, dites-moi ! »

« Colonel, Ronon » répondit le tchèque, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. « Elle a dit oui ! »

« Qui ça ? » demanda le militaire amusé de voir le scientifique tout guilleret.

« Svetlana Kurkov, du département archéologie…Elle vient à la soirée avec moi ! »

Ronon, sans un mot, se dirigea vers le comptoir. Sheppard tapota l'épaule du scientifique qui s'éloigna presque en sautillant.

Teyla était en pleine discussion avec Kanaan, Rodney et Jennifer quand Ronon et John vinrent les rejoindre à leur table.

« C'est une excellente idée cette soirée ! » se réjouissait la doctoresse. « Cela nous fera à tous le plus grand bien. Après tout ce stress, rien ne vaut de passer un bon moment de détente avec les gens qu'on aime. » La jeune femme avait légèrement dévié vers Rodney jusqu'à toucher son bras.

Le physicien affichait un air beaucoup plus mitigé.

« Je n'ai jamais été vraiment à l'aise dans ce genre de réceptions. Je préfère de loin un bon symposium sur la physique quantique. Là, au moins, on a matière à s'amuser. De plus, je suis persuadé que ces chers membres du C.I.S vont se faire une joie de lâcher sur Atlantis toute une bande de leurs pseudo-scientifiques qui vont profiter de la soirée pour nous harceler de questions sur les technologies Anciennes. Tu parles d'un moment de détente. Je vais devoir leur clouer le bec à tour de rôle toute la soirée… »

« Rodney… » gronda gentiment Jennifer.

« Nous avons passé une très bonne soirée sur Atlantis lorsque vous avez sauvé mon peuple pour la première fois à votre arrivée dans Pégase. » ajouta Teyla à l'intention de John.

« Hélas, Teyla, je doute que les membres du C.I.S soient d'aussi bonne compagnie que les Athosiens. Ce sera une soirée très guindée j'en ai peur. Heureusement que les pro-Atlantis serons en supériorité numérique !»

« Guindée ? » demanda Kanaan.

« Où beaucoup de monde fera de grands sourires par devant et tout un tas de réflexions sur nous une fois que nous aurons tourné le dos. » maugréa Rodney.

« Alors il ne tient qu'à nous d'ignorer tous ces gens-là et de nous amuser ! » déclara Jennifer.

« Je doute qu'ils aient prévu de danser le Karden lors de la soirée » ajouta Kanaan en lançant un regard amusé vers sa compagne.

« Le Karden ? » demanda Rodney en attaquant sa tartelette aux fraises.

« C'est une sorte de danse athosienne plutôt… énergique. » précisa Teyla.

Alors que Kanaan tentait d'expliquer les mouvements de base de cette danse « survoltée », Sheppard jeta un œil sur Ronon qui s'échinait à rester les yeux plantés dans son assiette. Le Satédien n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis leur arrivée si ce n'est uniquement pour engloutir sa nourriture.

« Et vous, Ronon ? Ça vous tente le Karden ? » le taquina John qui ne s'avouait pas encore vaincu.

A l'évocation de son prénom, le Satédien daigna enfin lever la tête.

« Je danse pas. »

Tous échangèrent un regard amusé.

« Peut-être qu'avec une bonne cavalière… » ajouta Jennifer.

« Personne ne lui a encore demandé. » lança John.

« Bizarre. » ajouta Rodney. « C'est étonnant vu que la moitié du personnel féminin de cette base, si ce n'est plus, serait quasiment prêt à vous sauter dessus à la moindre occasion, alors… »

« De quoi vous parlez McKay… » râla le Satédien.

« Vous oubliez que lors de ma mésaventure avec cet artefact Ancien, j'ai été capable de lire dans les pensées une journée entière. Je me suis baladé avec vous un bon moment et nous avons croisé pas mal de monde…beaucoup de femmes…J'ai entendu leurs pensées figurez-vous… »

A défaut de rougir, Ronon leva les yeux au ciel. Teyla vint à son secours.

« Vous n'êtes pas obligé de danser. »

Soudain, des éclats de voix parvinrent jusqu'à eux. La botaniste Sharon Douglas et l'infirmière Sarah Michaels étaient en train de se hurler dessus au fond de la salle.

« C'est moi qui l'ai vue en premier ! J'ai dit à Springfield de me la réserver ! »

« Je ne crois pas non ! Je suis passée là-bas dès que j'ai eu le mémo ! Il était 10 H 05 ! »

« Elle est pour moi, un point c'est tout ! Tu fais du 44 voire du 46 ! Tu ne rentreras jamais dedans de toutes façons !»

« Espèce de garce ! Je fais du 38 ! »

La querelle devenait sérieuse et Evan Lorne aidé de deux de ses hommes durent finalement se lever pour séparer les deux femmes. Et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que les trois gaillards durent s'y reprendre à deux fois avant de parvenir à mettre fin aux hostilités.

John interpella le major Lorne qui passa ensuite près d'eux.

« Major ? Besoin d'aide ? ».

« Oh rien de grave colonel ! Elles se disputaient juste parce qu'elles ont choisi le même modèle de robe pour la soirée de jeudi ! »

« Quoi ? Pour ça ? » s'exclama le militaire.

Evan, haussa les épaules en signe d'incompréhension partagée avant de s'éloigner vers la sortie.

« Au moins, nous les hommes, nous n'avons pas à nous disputer pour une couleur ou un modèle de smoking ! » plaisanta Rodney.

« J'ai déjà ma robe. » déclara Jennifer.

« Moi aussi. » ajouta Teyla. « C'est Fayin qui l'a confectionné pour moi quand j'étais sur la nouvelle Athos. J'espère qu'elle conviendra pour l'occasion. »

« J'en suis certaine. » la rassura la doctoresse.

« Je n'ai pas vraiment de vêtements appropriés » avoua Kanaan.

« Je suis certain que le smoking vous ira très bien ! » décréta Sheppard.

Un brouhaha joyeux s'éleva à nouveau dans le mess. Ronon parcourut la salle des yeux et repéra à sa gauche la table qu'il cherchait. Chuck Campbell était assis près de sa collègue : Amélia Banks.

Il s'attarda sur la jeune femme. Les deux techniciens étaient en grande conversation. Sheppard tourna la tête et aperçut le centre d'intérêt du Satédien. En fait, tout le monde à la table avait compris. Ils se jetèrent tous un nouveau regard de connivence.

OooooooooO

**J-1 :**

« Ah, Ronon, vous voilà ! » lança Richard Woolsey en apercevant l'ex-runner devant la porte ouverte de son bureau.

« Vous vouliez me voir ? »

« Oui, entrez. Voilà. Vous connaissez combien le C.I.S peut être « tatillon » quelquefois et que tout fonctionne avec des rapports et des compte-rendus de mission, et… »

« Oui, je sais. »

« Bon, alors, il faudrait que vous fassiez un saut au SGC aujourd'hui pour rencontrer en avance la délégation du C.I.S censé venir à la soirée demain afin de leur faire un rapport complet sur votre mésaventure dans le super-vaisseau ruche lors de l'attaque de la Terre. »

« J'ai déjà fait un rapport. »

« Je sais mais pour eux… » Woolsey saisit la feuille posée sur son bureau et ajusta ses lunettes avant de lire : « _J'étais dans le super-vaisseau ruche quand un soldat Wraith m'a poignardé alors que je me battais pour éviter que McKay ne se fasse arracher la tête. Je suis mort. Puis un autre Wraith m'a ressuscité. Sheppard est venu me chercher, on a fait exploser le vaisseau. La Terre a été sauvée_. » n'a semble-t-il pas été suffisamment précis. ».

Ronon soupira. « C'est ce qui s'est passé. Ça me semble clair. »

« Oui, je comprends bien mais, vous savez, le C.I.S… »

« Oui, je sais. » le coupa Ronon. « Je pourrais pas leur faire un nouveau rapport après la soirée ? »

« Il veulent vous voir aujourd'hui. Je suis désolé. »

Ronon capitula. « Je pars quand ? »

Woolsey se détendit. « Dans trente minutes. Maxwell vous attend à bord d'un jumper dans le hangar. Normalement, cela ne devrait pas prendre plus de quelques heures. »

« Bien. » lança le Satédien avant de quitter le bureau.

En passant devant le poste de contrôle, Ronon jeta un œil à la chaise vide aux côtés de Chuck.

« Vous allez faire un petit tour au SGC ? » demanda le technicien.

« Il semblerait. » rétorqua Ronon sur un ton agacé. « Banks ne travaille pas aujourd'hui ? »

« Si. C'est l'heure de sa pause. Pourquoi ? Vous voulez la voir ? »

Ronon marqua un temps d'hésitation.

« Je verrai ça à mon retour. » fit-il avant d'emprunter l'escalier principal pour rejoindre ses quartiers.

OooooooooooooO

Laura Cadman affichait un sourire triomphant aux côtés de son ami Amélia. Les deux femmes étaient de retour de l'infirmerie.

« Merci, merci, merci et mille fois merci ! Tu es géniale ! Je te revaudrais ça un jour. Promis ! J'y crois pas ! Il a accepté ! Et t'a entendu ce qu'il a dit ? Il adore les femmes en uniforme ! »

« Oui j'ai entendu. » soupira Amélia un brin amusée par le comportement d'adolescente enamourée de son amie. « Il faut dire que tu ne lui as pas vraiment laissé le choix… »

« Carson est un chou… Super idée le coup des vitamines et ta petite question subtilement glissée dans la conversation sur le fait qu'il aille à la soirée seul ou pas. »

« Honnêtement, je pense que le docteur Beckett nous a vu venir à des kilomètres ! »

« On s'en fiche ! Grâce à toi, je vais à la soirée avec le docteur de plus sexy de cette planète ! » s'exclama Laura Cadman avec un sourire béat.

Amélia ne put que rire devant tant de félicité. Laura reprit soudain un air sérieux.

« Alors, tu ne m'as toujours pas dit. Il t'a invitée ? » demanda-t-elle à la technicienne.

« Non. »

« Tu l'as invité alors ? »

« Non. Je… »

« Tu attends quoi ? Que Bergman le fasse à ta place ? »

Amélia stoppa net au milieu du couloir et dévisagea son amie. « Comment ça Bergman ? »

« Je l'ai entendue évoquer la possibilité de demander à Ronon d'aller à la soirée avec elle. »

La technicienne se rembrunit. Après quelques secondes sans un mot, elle reprit sa marche, talonnée de près par Cadman, plus remontée que jamais.

« Bouge-toi Amy ! Demande-lui ! »

« Ce n'est qu'une soirée…et tu te comportes comme si c'était notre bal de promo. »

« C'est l'Hôpital qui se fout de la Charité ! Qui a foncé chez Springfield à la seconde ou elle a eu le mémo pour réserver sa robe ? Toi, je te signale ! Alors arrête avec ton « ce n'est qu'une soirée ! C'est LA soirée ! L'uniforme c'est bien mais qu'est-ce que je ne donnerais pas pour pouvoir porter ce genre de truc moulant affriolant alors que Carson me tend une coupe de champagne et… »

« Ronon est au SGC. Il ne rentre que ce soir. Si je le croise demain matin, je lui demanderais… » décréta Amélia.

« Bien. » s'exclama Laura en passant son bras autour des épaules d'Amy. « Alors, maintenant, tu vas me montrer à quel point ta robe est géniale ! Allons faire une petite séance d'essayage ! »

OoooooooooooO

**Jour J : 9H du matin.**

Amélia entra dans le mess et se dirigea vers le comptoir. Machinalement, elle saisit un plateau et commença à faire la queue. Devant elle, le caporal Sandra Bergman riait aux éclats en compagnie de sa coéquipière le sergent Lindsay Hartwell.

« Alors, il a dit oui ? » demandait cette dernière.

Sandra acquiesça fièrement. « Je lui ai demandé hier soir, juste avant de revenir du SGC. On s'est rencontré là-bas au détour d'un couloir… »

« Ben raconte ! » piaffait Lindsay.

« Je lui ai juste demandé si il voulait être mon cavalier pour la soirée, c'est tout. Et il a accepté.» Bergman semblait revoir la scène défiler sous ses yeux. « Il est tellement impressionnant. Pas seulement par la taille, tu vois, il a un charme, un charisme… »

« Et le petit côté « alien » n'est pas pour te déplaire non plus… Tu as toujours aimé l'exotisme ! » rajouta Hartwell.

Alors que les deux amies s'éloignèrent pour gagner leur table en gloussant, Amélia, le visage fermé, finissait de remplir son plateau.

Bergman l'avait devancée. Elle se sentait à présent tellement idiote. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas osé demander à Ronon de l'accompagner alors qu'elle en avait l'occasion ? Et lui ? Il avait accepté d'y aller avec cette fille! Pourtant, elle pensait que depuis l'atterrissage d'Atlantis sur Terre, un petit quelque chose grandissait entre eux. Des sourires, des regards… Avait-elle fantasmé tout ça ? Le moral en berne, elle alla s'asseoir seule à une table du fond. Alors qu'elle était en train de triturer sa purée avec sa fourchette, une présence s'immobilisa à côté d'elle. Amy leva les yeux et reconnut le major Lorne qui lui souriait.

« Je peux… ? »

« Bien sûr. » répondit la jeune femme cordialement.

« Vous avez l'air contrariée. » enchaina-t-il en avalant une gorgée de thé.

« Je… » Amy ne trouva pas d'autre solution que de dire la vérité. « Je voulais aller à la soirée avec quelqu'un qui en a finalement invité une autre. » lâcha-t-elle avec un soupir.

« Oh… » rétorqua Evan avec compassion. « Je suis désolé. »

Devant la mine contrite du militaire, Amélia eut soudain une folle envie de rire. Et cette envie prit le dessus. Comme c'était plutôt communicatif, Evan Lorne l'imita bientôt. Quand ils s'arrêtèrent enfin, le militaire se lança.

« Voudriez-vous y aller avec moi ? »

La technicienne le dévisagea.

« Vous voulez dire que le séduisant Evan Lorne y va seul pour l'instant ? »

« Je serais honnête avec vous. La personne que j'espérais amener avec moi ne va pas être disponible ce soir. Alors, comme nous sommes tous les deux seuls. Pourquoi ne pas y aller ensemble ? Je danse plutôt bien vous savez… »

« Et cette personne ne m'en voudra pas si elle sait que je vous accapare pour la soirée ? » demanda Amy d'un air taquin.

Lorne se pencha vers elle.

« Elle sera sur une autre planète au moment où nous trinquerons à sa santé, vous et moi… Et peut-être même à la santé de ce pauvre Ronon qui aura été assez sot pour laisser passer une belle soirée en votre compagnie… ».

Amélia lui répondit par un sourire.

« Oui, nous trinquerons à la santé de cette inconnue qui a beaucoup de chance. »

OoooooooooO

**Jour J : 11H**

Ronon marchait d'un pas déterminé vers le secteur 3 où se trouvaient les quartiers d'Amélia. Sa rencontre avec les membres du C.I.S n'avait pas été une partie de plaisir. L'hostilité de ces gens à son égard n'avait d'égal que leur suffisance. Le Satédien avait réprimé tant bien que mal l'incroyable envie de leur refaire le portrait de multiples fois soutenu par la présence bienfaitrice de son nouvel ami Teal'c. Le Jaffa comprenait la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait : on le considérait avec un air étrange empreint de défiance et de curiosité malsaine. Il n'était qu'un extra-terrestre et peu importe le fait qu'il ait aidé à sauver la planète de multiples fois. La commission l'avait retenu toute la journée et l'avait harcelé de questions auxquelles il avait répondu avec une mauvaise volonté affichée. Il était rentré sur Atlantis plutôt tard et avait décidé d'aller voir Amelia seulement le lendemain matin.

Une fois dans sa chambre, allongé sur le lit et les yeux rivés au plafond, il n'avait pas pu s'endormir avant un bon moment. Il avait repensé à sa mission avec Teal'c à bord de la station Midway. Puis à sa mésaventure avec Jennifer à bord du Dédale. Sa conversation avec elle dans le couloir un peu plus tard… Elle avait été honnête avec lui. Ce qu'il avait pu être stupide. McKay… Bien sûr. Comment n'avait-il pas compris avant ?

Il n'avait jamais vraiment fait attention aux techniciens de la salle de la porte jusqu'à présent. Mais depuis l'intrusion de Mickael dans la cité, Amélia avait tous les jours un peu plus piqué sa curiosité. Il s'était surpris lui-même à trainer un peu plus sur la passerelle, à entamer bizarrement la conversation avec elle en prétextant vouloir des nouvelles sur la situation dans Pégase… L'autre jour, elle était même venue assister à l'entrainement des nouvelles recrues au dojo. Pourtant, le rejet de Jennifer Keller lui laissait encore un goût amer. Et c'est avec un brin de nervosité qu'il s'approchait à présent de la chambre de la technicienne.

Le bruit d'une conversation lui parvint alors qu'il s'apprêtait à tourner dans le couloir adjacent.

« Bon je vous laisse. On se retrouve ce soir. Je passe vous prendre ici à 20H. »

« Très bien Major, je serai prête. »

« Pitié, appelez-moi Evan ! Au moins pour la soirée ! »

« Très bien, Evan, à tout à l'heure. »

Ronon entendit les pas du major Lorne s'éloigner et la porte de la chambre d'Amélia se refermer. Il s'appuya contre le mur un instant et déglutit péniblement. Un étau invisible enserra sa poitrine. Encore une fois.

Au bout de quelques secondes à fixer le sol, il fit demi-tour et regagna le transporteur.

_A SUIVRE…_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Merci à Veera pour la review.**_

**Jour J : 20H Salle de la Porte.**

Richard Woolsey surplombait les lieux transformés pour l'occasion en gigantesque salle de réception. La majorité des Atlantes était présente ainsi que les membres du C.I.S arrivés en jumpers occultés réquisitionnés exceptionnellement pour l'évènement. Tout le monde était en habit d'apparat. Les robes de soirées élégantes et les smokings chics côtoyaient les uniformes militaires du plus bel effet. Chaque habitant d'Atlantis depuis maintenant cinq ans avait été convié : du simple gestionnaire des stocks de nourriture en passant par les scientifiques, les soldats, les diplomates… Les membres du SGC aussi étaient arrivés. Ce microcosme fourmillait aux pieds de Richard Woolsey qui avait décidément beaucoup de mal à se détendre au vu de l'ambiance plutôt col et monté qu'imposait la présence des gros pontes du C.I.S parmi les Atlantes.

Comme l'avait prévu Arthur Collins, la décoration était assez… chatoyante. Le fuchsia et le doré étaient omniprésents et la fontaine était bien là, trônant devant la porte des étoiles prise d'assaut par une dizaine de personnes qui s'affairaient à en explorer les inscriptions tout en s'extasiant devant sa taille. Les allées et venues se faisaient sans cesse entre les multiples balcons où les gens admiraient la vue imprenable sur le Golden Gate et les couloirs aménagés où une douce musique d'ambiance emplissait l'atmosphère feutrée.

« Restez naturel, vous êtes scrutés de la tête aux pieds. » lança O'Neill en s'appuyant contre la rambarde aux côtés de Woolsey. « A 3H. »

Un groupe de cinq hommes en smoking sur mesure et un verre à la main, jetaient des regards inquisiteurs vers la passerelle tout en échangeant des propos sûrement tout aussi acerbes.

« Les hostilités vont vraiment débuter lorsque le secrétaire d'Etat fera son arrivée. » ajouta Jack.

« J'en fais mon affaire. Tout ce que je souhaite c'est que tout le monde passe une bonne soirée. Ils le méritent. » rétorqua Woolsey.

OoooooooooooooO

Teyla et Kanaan firent leur apparition au seuil de la salle. L'Athosien semblait mal à l'aise. Il n'arrêtait pas de triturer son nœud papillon quand la jeune femme resserra son étreinte sur son bras.

« Ce bout de tissu était-il vraiment nécessaire ? » maugréa-t-il. « J'ai l'impression d'étouffer ! »

Sa mauvaise humeur redoubla lorsqu'il aperçut un groupe d'hommes porter des regards plutôt insistants sur la silhouette sans défaut de sa compagne. Teyla portait une robe bleue cintrée en tissu fluide attachée autour de son cou par de fines lanières tressées. De fins bracelets d'azurite ornaient ses poignets et elle avait relevé ses cheveux en un chignon flou d'où pendaient des mèches lissées encadrant son visage.

« Tu sembles être à leur goût. » râla encore une fois Kanaan qui se sentait de plus en plus engoncé dans son costume terrien.

« Ces vêtements ne te vont pas si mal. Tu es très élégant. » le taquina la jeune femme. « Et je te signale que je suis à ton bras, pas au leur. »

Kanaan lui répondit par un sourire et ils se dirigèrent tous deux vers le buffet.

OoooooooooooooO

« T'ai-je déjà dit que tu es sans conteste la plus belle femme de la soirée ? »

« Oui, Rodney. Mais redis-le encore… » minauda Jennifer en déposant un baiser sur les lèvres du physicien.

John Sheppard passait à l'instant même près du couple avec deux verres de champagne à la main.

« Jennifer. Vous êtes ravissante. »

« Merci John, vous êtes très élégant vous aussi. »

« Tout se passe bien pour l'instant ? »

« On peut dire oui…Même si je m'attendais à quelque chose de moins… formel.» répondit la doctoresse visiblement un peu déçue.

« Par contre, le buffet est excellent. » ajouta le scientifique. « D'ailleurs, ces petits toasts-là me semblent délicieux… »

Rodney se saisit de la petite bouchée et s'apprêta à l'engloutir quand une main rageuse lui arracha l'aliment des doigts.

« Quoi… Mais ! » s'exclama-t-il en se retournant brusquement pour tomber nez à nez avec Ronon qui tenait d'un main le toast en question et de l'autre une assiette pleine d'amuse-gueules divers et variés.

« Ronon, qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? » s'écria Rodney.

Le Satédien prit une mine grave. « Y'a du citron dans celui-là. »

« Du cit… Comment ça du citron… »

« Dans ce truc aussi… » ajouta Ronon en désignant le punch.

McKay se retourna alors vers l'ensemble du buffet où désormais chaque aliment était devenu potentiellement mortel pour lui.

« C'est pas possible ! Personne n'a prévu le fait que certaines personnes peuvent être allergique à, je ne sais pas moi… Les fruits de mer… Les cacahuètes… le citron ! C'est inscrit dans nos dossiers non ? Ils auraient donc dû faire attention! »

« Merci Ronon, vous venez de lui éviter le choc anaphylactique en plein milieu de la réception. » s'exclama Jennifer.

« Il semblerait que l'embargo sur le citron ne soit plus d'actualité sur Terre, McKay… » plaisanta John.

« Vous n'avez pas quelqu'un qui vous attend Sheppard ? » maugréa le scientifique en désignant les coupes de champagne.

« Qui est l'heureuse élue ? » demanda Teyla.

« Et bien en fait…» répondit le militaire en désignant une splendide jeune femme blonde, parée d'une robe longue couleur rubis et au décolleté subtilement échancré qui s'avançait vers eux.

« C'est pas vrai… » lâcha McKay, carrément estomaqué. « Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ! »

Le petit groupe était lui aussi assez surpris de découvrir l'identité de la fameuse « invitée surprise ».

« Bonsoir à tous. C'est un plaisir de vous revoir » lança Larrin sur un ton teinté d'ironie.

« Comment se fait-il que vous soyez là ! » réitéra le physicien.

« Toujours aussi amical McKay. » rétorqua la jeune femme. « Je suis venu consulter le professeur Jackson au sujet de vestiges Anciens que nous avons trouvés sur une planète de Pégase. Il semblerait qu'ils aient un rapport avec un vaisseau nommé Destiny et qui vous préoccupe en ce moment au plus haut point.»

« Et pourquoi n'avons-nous pas été prévenus qu'elle débarquait ?» s'indigna Rodney en fixant Sheppard.

« Caldwell était en train d'informer tous nos alliés de notre retour dans la Voie Lactée quand les Travelers ont pris contact avec lui. Larrin a exigé de l'accompagner sur Terre afin de rejoindre le SGC.»

« Et la menace concernant la découverte des coordonnées de la Terre ! Comment le SGC a-t-il pu donner son accord ! »

« J'ai passé tout le voyage enfermée dans mes quartiers, j'ai été fouillée, scannée et dépourvue de moyens de communications avec mon équipage. De plus, nous avons rejoint le SGC via une porte située sur une planète de la Voie Lactée. Satisfait ? »

Larrin et John se lancèrent un regard complice qui ne passa pas inaperçu. Rodney nota le petit sourire en coin de la jeune femme.

« Et vous aviez vraiment besoin de venir jusqu'ici ? » demanda Teyla avec méfiance.

« Vous savez très bien que je ne laisse passer aucune occasion de mettre la main sur tout ce qui pourrait intéresser mon peuple… C'était le deal avec le SGC : donnant-donnant. L'artefact Ancien contre deux ou trois de vos canons Asgard. Et puis, je mets un point d'honneur à terminer ce que j'ai commencé… ». L'œillade en direction de Sheppard fut cette fois beaucoup plus franche.

« Oh pitié ! Sheppard, vous n'allez pas encore vous laisser embobiner par cette femme ! »

« McKay… nous sommes ici pour profiter de la soirée, partager un moment de franche camaraderie, resserrer les liens avec nos alliés… » déclara John en bloquant une fraction de seconde sur le charmant décolleté de sa cavalière.

« C'est ça, elle peut aussi profiter de la franche camaraderie de Todd au niveau 8… » maugréa Rodney qui prit aussitôt un coup de coude dans les côtes de la part de Jennifer.

« Pourquoi ne prendriez-vous pas un peu de punch aux agrumes, McKay. » répondit la Traveler en entrainant Sheppard sur la piste de danse.

OoooooooooooooO

La présence de Larrin à la soirée ne fut pas la seule surprise pour le petit groupe d'amis. Un couple inattendu fit à son tour son entrée dans la salle. Ronon leva les yeux et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à savourer le contenu de son verre, il stoppa net son geste. Rodney haussa les sourcils et Teyla décocha au Satédien un regard étonné.

Un sentiment étrange s'empara alors de l'ex-runner : un mélange de frustration, de déception, et d'envie devant les deux Atlantes qui s'avançaient au milieu de la pièce. Amélia tenait Evan Lorne par le bras. Ils étaient radieux et riaient ensemble. Plusieurs personnes se retournèrent sur leur passage en semblant trouver le couple plutôt bien assorti. Ronon ne pouvait détacher ses yeux d'elle. Elle était sublime et si différente dans cette tenue de soirée alors qu'il ne l'avait pour l'instant connue qu'en uniforme ou occasionnellement en tenue de sport. Elle portait une robe satinée pourpre qui épousait parfaitement les courbes de son corps. Une de ses épaules était dénudée et des pendants d'oreilles scintillants illuminaient son visage subtilement maquillé. Tout comme Teyla, elle avait relevé ses cheveux en une coiffure savamment élaborée, entremêlas de tresses et de boucles, dévoilant sa nuque gracile. Ronon en avait presque le souffle coupé.

« Vous saviez qu'elle… » entama Teyla avant que le Satédien ne reprenne ses esprits.

« Oui. » lâcha-t-il pour couper court. Il déposa son verre sur la table et décocha un dernier regard vers les nouveaux arrivants qui avaient entamé la conversation avec Katie Brown.

« Je sors prendre l'air » fit-il avant de se faufiler vers le balcon.

OooooooooooooO

« Mr Woolsey ! » s'exclama avec enthousiasme David Wilcox, suivi de près par une escouade de smokings noirs qui semblait être commandée par un homme aux tempes grisonnantes et aux allures de PDG. O'Neill et Landry faisaient également partie du cortège. Le politicien tendit une main amicale vers le dirigeant qui s'empressa de la serrer.

« Mr le secrétaire d'Etat. »

« Vous connaissez peut-être déjà Mr James Falconi, nouveau directeur adjoint du C.I.S ainsi que ces collaborateurs Mrs Hendricks, Fern et Mc Daniels.» annonça Wilcox.

« J'espère que vous appréciez la soirée Messieurs... » fit poliment le dirigeant.

« L'endroit est assez spectaculaire, je vous l'accorde. » répondit Falconi sur un ton faussement admiratif.

« Les Anciens ne faisaient pas les choses à moitié » renchérit Wilcox avec bonhommie et visiblement content d'être là. « Le président des Etats Unis n'a malheureusement pas pu être présent ce soir. Il est en ce moment même en train d'assister au G20 à Genève. Il vous transmet par mon intermédiaire, sa profonde gratitude quant à votre intervention brillante la semaine précédente. »

« Merci infiniment au nom de tous les occupants de la cité. Tous les membres d'Atlantis ont fait en sorte depuis cinq ans d'éliminer la menace Wraith et de faire régner la paix dans Pégase et du même coup, d'établir des alliances qui ne peuvent qu'être profitable pour nous. » répondit le bureaucrate.

« Nous savons parfaitement ce que nous vous devons à tous. A présent, veuillez m'excuser, je vous prie, mais je dois vous laisser pour continuer mon tour de salle. Bonne soirée. » fit le secrétaire d'Etat en s'éloignant en compagnie de Landry.

Les membres du C.I.S étaient restés là et faisaient face à Woolsey. O'Neill, qui avait compris que la conversation n'allait pas vraiment rester amicale, avait préféré demeurer aux côtés du dirigeant.

« Si je ne me trompe pas…C'est quand même vous qui avez réveillé cette menace Wraith… » lança Falconi insidieusement en reprenant le fil de la conversation.

« Les Wraiths auraient tôt ou tard rétabli leur règne de terreur sur la galaxie, avec ou sans notre intervention. » lâcha Woolsey qui avait compris que les hostilités débutaient.

« Nous avions déjà suffisamment de problèmes comme ça avec les Goa'Uld et l'Alliance Luxienne sans rajouter encore la menace de vampires suceurs d'énergie vitale colonisant notre galaxie ! » enchaîna le membre du C.I.S, déclenchant, au passage, les ricanements de ses collaborateurs.

O'Neill serra les dents. Il hésitait à lancer l'offensive alors que le secrétaire d'Etat était présent ce soir, de peur de perdre plus ou moins son sang-froid si la conversation dérapait. Woolsey le devança.

«Les Wraiths se seraient réveillés un jour ou l'autre. Et un jour ou l'autre également, ils auraient parcouru la distance les séparant de Pégase jusqu'à la Voie Lactée à la recherche de nourriture. Atlantis est le rempart qui les arrête encore. Grâce aux diverses alliances qui ont été contractées et grâce à l'espoir qu'elle a redonné aux victimes des Wraiths depuis des générations, nous pouvons nous estimer heureux d'être épargné pour encore un bon moment je l'espère. »

« Et qui sait, si Atlantis repart pour Pégase assez rapidement, peut-être que la menace Wraith pourrait définitivement être éradiquée. » ajouta Jack.

Falconi enchaîna.

« Vos alliés… Un groupe de villageois effrayés… » fit le membre du C.I.S en désignant négligemment du doigt Teyla et Kanaan qui discutaient toujours avec Rodney et Jennifer près du buffet. « …Des nomades opportunistes qui voyagent dans des vaisseaux vétustes et qui n'hésitent pas à kidnapper nos soldats pour parvenir à leurs fins… » ajouta-t-il en se tournant à présent vers le balcon où Larrin et John trinquaient en souriant.

Woolsey tiqua mais tenta de garder la tête froide.

« Mr Falconi… ». La voix de Jack O'Neill résonna comme un avertissement.

Le directeur ne se démonta pas.

« Une belle bande d'alliés en effet…»

En contrebas, les Atlantes tentaient de rendre l'atmosphère un peu plus chaleureuse. Plusieurs couples avaient inauguré la piste de danse dont Daniel Jackson et Vala aux côtés de Carson Beckett et Laura Cadman.

« Et de plus, arrêtez-moi si je me trompe mais cela fait cinq ans que vous arpentez la cité, que vous avez accès à la technologie Ancienne soi-disant si évoluée et vous n'avez pas encore trouvé le moyen de vous débarrasser les Wraiths… On se demande qu'est-ce que votre fabuleuse équipe de scientifique fabrique. » renchérit Falconi sur un ton à présent beaucoup plus incisif.

« Vous oubliez apparemment les formidables avancée scientifiques que votre département « recherche et développement » a réalisé grâce aux infos que nous vous avons envoyées depuis cinq ans sur la technologie Ancienne. ».

Le directeur du C.I.S se retourna soudainement pour tomber nez à nez avec un Rodney McKay visiblement assez énervé.

« Mon prédécesseur semblait satisfait effectivement. Je le suis beaucoup moins. Puisque vous nous avez rejoints, docteur McKay, docteur Keller, parlons un peu de vos avancées révolutionnaires : la génothérapie sur laquelle vous travailliez avec le docteur Carson a été un échec cuisant à ce que j'ai cru comprendre… » ajouta-t-il à l'encontre de Jennifer.

Les « vipères » persiflèrent autour du bureaucrate. Cela attisa encore plus la médisance de l'homme au visage émacié. Jennifer serra ses doigts autour de son assiette à dessert.

« Tout ce que je vois c'est une frustration immense devant vos mains liés et votre ambition qui vous étouffe… » lança Rodney qui avait soudain une furieuse envie de planter sa fourchette à gâteau dans un certain postérieur de rond-de-cuir.

« Trêve de politesse, alors . » cracha Falconi. « Vu que le C.I.S est en charge à cent pour cent du programme Atlantis et que je viens d'être nommé nouveau directeur adjoint, je vous informe d'une chose: je vais tout faire pour qu'Atlantis reste sur Terre. »

« Comme vous l'avez dit, vous n'êtes que directeur adjoint. Le directeur Hawkings n'est pas de votre avis. » rétorqua Woolsey.

« C'est ce qu'on verra. Cette base restera ici, vos petits protégés extra-terrestres seront renvoyés bien gentiment dans leur galaxie et je tacherai de mettre en place une nouvelle équipe hautement plus compétente puisque apparemment, vos scientifiques ne sont bons à rien et vous passez plus de temps à faire la gueguerre plutôt de de fournir à la Terre les technologies pour lesquelles nous avons monté cette expédition ! »

Cette fois, c'était la goutte d'eau. Le sang de la doctoresse ne fit qu'un tour et pourtant, d'un air très naturel, elle s'approcha et projeta le contenu complet de son assiette sur le visage ébahi de Falconi.

« Oups ! Je suis vraiment très maladroite… Désolée. Ne vous inquiétez pas, la chantilly est très bonne pour la peau à ce qu'il parait. Attendez, je vais vous essuyer… » lança la doctoresse en attrapant une serviette en papier posé sur le petit guéridon d'appoint tout près d'elle.

Tous les yeux se levèrent en direction de la passerelle. Le directeur adjoint du C.I.S trépignait d'exaspération en agitant les bras.

« Vous ! Vous l'avez fait exprès ! » hurla-t-il.

« Non en fait, on ne va pas vous essuyer… On ne sait jamais, après tout, nous ne sommes bons à rien, n'est-ce pas ? Puériles et bons à rien. On préfère laisser faire vos collaborateurs.» ajouta Rodney en fourrant un stock de serviettes dans les mains des trois grands dadais qui encadraient leur patron.

Puis, il prit la main de Jennifer pour l'entrainer le plus loin possible de la scène de crime.

« Woolsey ! Vous… »

« Désolé, je vois le secrétaire d'Etat qui me fait signe là-bas. Je suis sûr que votre teinturier à Washington, lui, est très COMPETENT. Bonne fin de soirée. » fit le dirigeant en ayant du mal à garder son sérieux.

OOooooooooooooOO

Amélia réajustait une mèche de cheveu échappée de sa coiffure, lorsque Sandra Bergman fit irruption dans la petite pièce faisant office de toilettes pour dames. De grands miroirs avaient été installés afin de permettre à la gente féminine de se refaire une beauté au cours de la soirée.

« Salut Banks. Super soirée n'est-ce pas ? » demanda la jeune femme en réajustant le col de son chemisier.

La technicienne se força à sourire. « Oui, c'est une très belle soirée. »

« Dis donc, je ne savais pas pour toi et le major Lorne ! »

« Nous ne sommes pas… enfin, nous sommes juste venus en amis. »

« J'aurais plutôt cru que tu t'intéressais à Dex. » ajouta Bergman en retouchant son gloss.

Amélia se rembrunit en se tournant vers la militaire.

« Et c'est pour cela que tu t'es empressée de lui demander de t'accompagner ce soir ! » lança la technicienne qui ne put se retenir davantage.

Le caporal la dévisagea soudain avec incompréhension. « Quoi ? »

« Alors, ça valait le coup ? » enchaina Amélia qui se repoudrait à présent le nez à coup de petits gestes énervés sans pouvoir masquer son exaspération grandissante.

« Mais de quoi tu parles Banks. Je suis venue avec Teal'c ! »

Amy se figea soudain. La technicienne demeura sans voix devant l'air réprobateur de Sandra Bergman. La militaire haussa les épaules et tourna les talons laissant la technicienne prête à mourir de honte.

Bon sang ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien être stupide ! Teal'c ! « Grand alien charismatique »… Forcément, ça prêtait à confusion. Elle repensa immédiatement aux paroles de Laura et s'imagina un instant lui faire avaler ses galons d'officier. Puis la colère laissa place à la déception. Comment allait-elle rattraper le coup avec Ronon à présent. Elle l'avait aperçu dans la foule alors qu'il discutait avec ses coéquipiers de SGA1. Elle, avait tenté de se concentrer sur Evan. Mais elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point le Satédien était superbe en costume et chemise noirs. Il était rare que l'ex-runner daigne porter des vêtements « terriens » et ce soir, il était particulièrement séduisant dans cette tenue. Ses cheveux étaient noués comme à l'accoutumée avec de fines mèches attachées à l'arrière.

A nouveau, Amélia se fustigea mentalement. Elle décida toutefois de rejoindre la salle principale. A son grand étonnement, l'ambiance semblait beaucoup plus joviale et conviviale. La chaleur était montée d'un cran. Les couples entamaient à présent des danses beaucoup plus rythmées. Dans un coin, l'équipe technique et quelques militaires avaient organisé un tournoi de fléchettes et se mesuraient à plusieurs membres du C.I.S qui avaient carrément tombé leurs vestes de smoking. Les rires fusaient de partout. Tout le monde s'amusait et semblait beaucoup plus détendu. Woolsey discutait joyeusement avec Teyla et Kanaan, un verre de punch à la main. John roucoulait dans un coin avec une splendide blonde qui murmurait à son oreille. Amélia reconnut la leader des Traveler. Radek Zelenka se dirigea alors vers le DJ installé dans un coin de la salle et lui glissa quelque chose avant de rejoindre la piste. Soudain, une musique endiablée emporta la salle entière. Le tchèque rejoignit sa cavalière sur la piste et le couple se lança dans une chorégraphie délirante.

« C'est un Karden ! » s'exclama Kanaan à l'écoute des premières notes.

La folie se déchaina sur la piste. Les invités encore réticents se joignirent aux danseurs. Amélia monta quelques marches de l'escalier de la passerelle pour essayer de repérer Evan Lorne. Il attendait seul près du buffet quand une femme brune splendide en robe à bustier verte s'approcha de lui. La technicienne remarqua que le militaire accueilli cette arrivée avec surprise et ravissement.

« Ainsi, Caroline Lam fait battre le cœur de notre cher Major Lorne » murmura Amy pour elle-même.

La technicienne se dirigea vers le couple et saisit au passage deux verres de liquide couleur de miel sur le plateau d'un serveur.

« Evan… Docteur Lam… » commença-t-elle en leur tendant les cocktails.

« Amy, je… » répondit le militaire un peu gêné.

La technicienne posa une main rassurante sur son bras.

« Merci Evan pour m'avoir accompagné ce soir. A présent, profitez bien de votre cavalière. Et souhaitez-moi bonne chance… »

Le militaire n'insista pas.

« C'est lui qui a de la chance… » ajouta pourtant Evan. La jeune femme adressa au couple un petit sourire complice avant de disparaitre dans la foule des invités.

OooooooooooooooO

« Allez Rodney ! On y va ! C'est marrant ! »

Qui eut cru un instant qu'Atlantis allait un jour vibrer au son de la musique country. Le décalage était encore plus accentué par le fait que tout le monde était en tenue de soirée. Les quatre rangées de danseurs évoluaient en enchainant les pas d'une façon parfaitement synchronisée. Autour d'eux, les applaudissements redoublaient de même que les cris d'encouragement.

Amélia avait l'impression de rêver. Comme si un charme étrange était en train d'agir sur les participants de la soirée.

« Rodney, juste cinq minutes ! » suppliait Jennifer en tirant le bras de Rodney. « De toutes façon, après ce qu'on a fait, on est quasiment sûrs de se faire virer demain ! Alors profitons-en ! »

« Vas-y toi… moi, les danses de cowboy c'est pas trop mon truc. Et puis, on ne va pas se faire virer… »

« Comme tu veux ! » décréta la doctoresse en trottinant jusque sur la piste.

Amélia rejoignit le physicien un peu étonné de cet intérêt soudain de sa compagne pour Willie Nelson.

« Tiens, vous non plus, à ce que je vois, vous n'êtes pas fan… » fit McKay de plus en plus intrigué.

« J'ai le sentiment qu'il se passe quelque chose de bizarre ce soir. » répondit la technicienne.

Larrin fit irruption devant eux et prépara deux verres de punch.

« Tout se déroule à merveille ! » lança-t-elle avec entrain. « Ce type là-bas raconte des histoires à mourir de rire ! »

Amélia et Rodney comprirent que la jeune femme parlait du directeur adjoint Falconi quand ce dernier, un collier de serpentin rose autour du cou et la chemise encore maculée de chantilly, se mit à imiter Al Pacino et son fameux « You are talking to me ? » devant un groupe d'invités un peu circonspects mais hilares.

« Et dire que c'est grâce à moi… » ajouta la Traveler.

Rodney fronça les sourcils. « Comment ça grâce à vous ? » demanda-t-il.

La Traveler sortit alors d'on ne sait où une petite fleur dorée qu'elle se glissa sur l'oreille. Avec un sourire enjôleur, elle posa son index sur sa bouche en guise de « chut » avant de prendre congé.

Rodney et Amy se dévisagèrent avec inquiétude. Soudain, des gémissements étouffés leur parvinrent depuis l'arrière de la colonne métallique située dans leurs dos. Apparemment, un couple tentait tant bien que mal de se cacher.

« Laura ? Docteur Beckett ? » s'exclama la technicienne alors que les deux Atlantes furent pris sur le fait en train de s'embrasser fougueusement.

« Euh.. Désolé…Nous… » balbutia Carson en réajustant son nœud papillon tandis que la militaire redonnait à sa coiffure un peu plus de tenue.

« Amy… oui bon, je crois que nous allons faire un tour sur le balcon… » s'excusa Laura en entrainant le médecin devant les yeux médusés de leurs amis.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ! » s'exclama Rodney .

La voix rocailleuse de James Brown emplissait à présent le hall tandis que Steven Caldwell accompagné de Landry et du secrétaire d'Etat Wilcox se partageait un micro sur pied pour entonner en cœur « Living in America ».

« C'est Caldwell ? » lâcha Rodney les yeux écarquillés.

« Mais où est-ce qu'ils ont trouvé le micro ? » s'interrogea Amy au bord du fou rire.

OoooooooooooooO

L'air frais lui avait fait retrouver son calme et le balcon s'était vidé rapidement lorsque les premiers airs du répertoire de Sinatra avaient résonné sur la piste de danse.

« Bonsoir. »

Appuyé contre la balustrade, le Satédien se redressa alors qu' Amélia vint se placer à côté de lui. Il ne put s'empêcher de détailler sa silhouette encore une fois avant de tenter de prendre un air détaché.

« Bonsoir. »

Le silence qui suivi sembla durer des heures. Amélia était plutôt mal à l'aise et l'accueil assez froid de Ronon n'arrangea pas les choses. Elle se fit violence intérieurement et décida de prendre les choses en main.

« Il se passe des choses assez étranges ce soir… Le punch a l'air d'avoir fait son petit effet.» enchaina la jeune femme.

« Mmmm »

Nouveau blanc. Ok. Il fallait apparemment aller droit au but. La technicienne se tourna vers le Satédien dont les yeux étaient braqués sur l'horizon. C'était maintenant ou jamais. Il était sublime. Visiblement contrarié mais sublime. Et puis qu'est-ce qu'elle risquait après tout ?

« J'attendais que vous m'invitiez. » lâcha-t-elle de but en blanc en se tournant vers l'ex-runner.

Ce dernier fit de même, toujours silencieux, mais avec une nouvelle intensité dans le regard.

Inspiration. Cœur qui s'emballe. Elle ne pouvait plus reculer.

« Je vous apprécie énormément. »

Nouvelle pause .

« En fait, vous me plaisez beaucoup plus que je ne voulais me l'avouer. Et je croyais que vous aussi, vous étiez ne serait-ce qu'un peu … » continua-t-elle.

Ronon lui faisait carrément face à présent.

« Alors j'espérais vraiment venir à cette soirée avec vous. Puis à cause d'un quiproquo stupide, j'ai cru que vous aviez invité le caporal Bergman. »

Il sembla à la technicienne que l'ex-runner tentait de réprimer un sourire.

« Alors comme le major Lorne était seul aussi…Enfin, je ne savais pas encore qu'il s'intéressait à Caroline Lam…et… »

« Le médecin du SGC ? ». Enfin Ronon avait ouvert la bouche.

« Oui… Elle… Elle ne devait pas venir au départ. Apparemment, elle a pu se libérer. Evan et elle finissent la soirée ensemble. J'ai préféré m'éclipser. »

Elle avait fait le premier pas. Elle attendait que Ronon fasse le deuxième mais il tardait un peu. Alors, elle enfonça le clou. Elle baissa les yeux et se lança.

« J'attendais que vous m'invitiez et vous ne l'avez pas fait. Alors soit je vous suis totalement indifférente et dans ce cas-là j'aimerais le savoir tout de suite, soit… »

Amélia n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Les deux mains tièdes du Satédien encerclèrent son visage et l'amenèrent à quelques centimètres du sien.

« Lorne a été plus rapide que moi. »

La technicienne se perdit dans le regard vert de jade de Ronon. « Oh… » fut tout ce qu'elle arriva à répondre.

Les doigts de l'ex-runner descendirent sur la nuque de la jeune femme. Elle frissonna.

« Et je suis pas indifférent. » ajouta-t-il.

Leurs prunelles s'accrochèrent. Amélia se rapprocha encore. Ronon se baissa un peu plus vers elle et la douce caresse du souffle chaud de la jeune femme l'encouragea à passer son bras autour de sa taille.

Puis, lentement, leurs lèvres se joignirent enfin pour se goûter une première fois. Le délice dura quelques secondes à peine tandis qu'Amélia posait sa main sur la poitrine du Satédien. Un premier contact enchanteur, qui en amena très vite un deuxième. Leurs bouches s'entrouvrirent et leurs langues se mêlèrent doucement.

De l'intérieur, la voix suave de Lou Gramm* vint ajouter, comme par magie, la dernière touche à cet instant parfait.

OoooooooooooO

_**Memo n° 457/ Vendredi 18 mai 2011/ 8H :**_

_**« **__Suite aux évènements inhabituels qui se sont produits hier au cours de la soirée, je me dois de vous fournir de plus amples explications. Il semblerait qu'au cours de la réception, une personne à l'humour douteux, dont je tairais le nom ici, ait agrémenté le punch avec une substance psychotrope qui a eu pour effet de faire commettre à ceux qui ont consommé le breuvage des actes qu'ils n'auraient jamais eu la décence de commettre en temps normal. Je parle bien sûr en mon nom et au nom de plusieurs hauts responsables du SGC en vous priant de bien vouloir nous en excuser. Pas d'inquiétude à avoir concernant d'éventuels effets secondaires ou toxiques induits par l'absorption de ce produit qui serait apparemment tiré d'une fleur pégasienne appelée orcana. L'effet « désinhibant » de cette substance sur bon nombre d'invités ne vous aura certainement pas échappé. C'est pour cela que je conseille vivement à toute personne ayant recueilli au cours de la soirée des documents photographiques ou vidéo pouvant porter préjudice aux victimes de l'orcana, de bien vouloir s'en débarrasser immédiatement. Je veux parler plus particulièrement d'un certain concours de limbo dans lequel Melle Maldoran et moi-même aurions été finalistes. Tout élément compromettant circulant sur cette soirée fera l'objet d'une recherche de son auteur et d'une sanction exemplaire. Bonne journée à tous. »_

**-FIN-**

* : chanteur du groupe Foreigner et de leur fameux titre « _I want to know what love is_ ».

NB: J'invite toute personne intéressée pour écrire une suite, à le faire. A votre avis qui a gagné le concours de limbo?


End file.
